1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for constructing a building, more particularly to a process for quickly constructing a concrete building which has a plurality of stories.
2. Description of the Related Art
When using a conventional constructing process to form concrete walls, form assembly is erected for concrete pouring and then is dismantled when the concrete walls have cured. When constructing concrete walls of a building, the form assembly is moved upwards for constructing concrete walls of an upper story after concrete walls of a lower story are constructed. Repeated erecting and dismantling of the form assembly for each story of the building is necessary, which costs much time and is not economical.